


《名字不知道叫什么》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	《名字不知道叫什么》

*民诺民诺民诺

*存稿之一吧

*太久了忘了当时我在想什么

  
正文一章完  


  
深夜。

  
在其他街区陷入黑暗寂静的午夜，这个街区的灯还在“长亮着”，显然对比其他街区而言，这个街区还在醒着。

相对于其他街区来说，道路也显得十分杂乱不够整洁，路边的垃圾桶外都能有不明人士的呕吐物和被翻过而外露乱丢的垃圾在街上，街头原本应该白净的墙上满是涂鸦，24小时便利店的收银员手上的纹身和穿孔的钉环显得有些吓人，明显是好孩子不应该去的地方。

这个便利店的地板上还有酒鬼昏睡着，早就空了的酒瓶就在一侧，地上的拖把随意拖了几次后被酒鬼当成枕头一样枕着，便利店职员顺势拿着几张报纸盖在酒鬼身上，倒是这个街区难得少见的让人感觉宾至如归的服务体验。

由于已经是深夜，便利店的收银员倒是一改平时凶狠的模样，懒得赶走不该来倒-霉晦气的酒鬼客人，回到位置撑着脑袋在柜台上准备开始打着瞌睡，收银台里面的钱盒里面的整钞早早被几批闹事的流氓和老板搜刮走，只留下一点零钱和一把不怎么好用的旧枪给他防身。

原本以为又是一个寂静得让人昏昏欲睡的午夜，大脑也仿佛开始钝化了一样，周围的不变的视野也开始一点点模糊了起来，困意袭来得令人安心。

但也不知道是过了多久，伴随着一声划破长空的尖锐刹车声，接着是连续不断快要震破耳膜一般的碰撞声、爆裂声。

  
被惊醒的收银员和酒鬼们小心翼翼地望向店门口走去，一看，停在店门外的不远处的两辆车被撞得严重变形，巨大碰撞之下，路面上还有被划出了两道长长的刹车印。

  
明显是一辆车故意撞上去的，往印记尽头看去，只见一部普通的二手车和一辆豪跑紧紧地撞在一起，豪跑上空无一人，而那辆普通二手旧车，车头都已经严重变形，被撞烂而裸-露着能看到车身部分零件，驾驶室里面的白色安全气囊已经弹出，依稀能看到一个人影在内，只是不知此时里头的人是生是死。

  
酒鬼在地板上撑起身子呆愣着看向事故处，依稀还分不清楚是梦境还是现实，摸了半天手机也没想明白是先打了报警电话才对，还是找消防或者救护车，太难了，对于醉得迷迷糊糊的他来说这可是三选一，受了惊吓如梦初醒的店员，从钱盒里面拿出枪，然后从柜台后面拿着枪一路跑到出事点。

  
这仿佛是一场噩梦，如果可以，可怜的店员希望这真的只是一场梦。

相比于豪车来说，那辆老得可以直接送往废车场的旧车被撞得比较严重，店员便废了一番力气才能拉动车门，原本放任不管即可，但这豪车好死不死来头很大，不把这个傻乎乎的肇事者给留下来他也吃不了好果子。

  
就算他是有九条命也估计收不了场的程度。

安全带一被拉开坐在驾驶座上的人便倒了下来，满头是血早就失去了意识。

店员毫不手下留情，又怕人就这么死了，硬拽拖拉着把人抬出车子，离事故安全距离十米以上才平放在地上。

那人的头不知道是死死撞到方向盘还是磕碰到车上内部的哪个位置而流下来血了，刘海被血弄湿，发丝胡乱黏在脸上都能依稀看得出有几分清秀，然而店员没那么多闲情逸致研究人家到底长啥样，摸了摸那人的身上口袋的，从上衣内侧的口袋中摸出他的钱包，把里面仅有的碎钞硬币拿出来往自己口袋里塞了才慢吞吞查看着钱包上对方的身份证件——罗渽民。

  
过了不久，还没等店员想好怎么组织好说辞，毕竟这可不是在某个搜索引擎上搜到一篇公用文件就能套版说完能和他老大汇报的事情，远处便传来的救护车声音，店内的酒鬼还是选择了先救人活下来的救护车再继续昏睡过去，让这个冒冒失失造成车祸现场的倒霉鬼可以有片刻，或者说有几天能有活下去的机会。

  
豪车的主人现不在这个国家，这个误闯入这个黑暗街区的倒霉鬼，暂时还没那么快就能死。

  
半个月后。

  
距离市郊的废旧工厂还有3公里左右，一辆黑色豪华轿车正行驶着，里头的男人看不清脸上的表情，他此行的目的是要见一个在半个月前撞了他车的倒霉鬼。

  
废旧工厂里的混混中里有前杀人未遂犯、强-奸犯、走私毒贩，听上去都十恶不赦，正三三两两的围坐在外，被绑在地上的人其中他安静地低着头，看上去白白净净、瘦瘦小小、文文弱弱，第一眼甚至无法把他和这个身边的人联系到一起。

“喂！瘦狗，就这个家伙需要兴师动众这么多人？”一个四肢肥胖粗壮，连手指上也有纹身的男人冲身边的小个子喊道。

被称作瘦狗的男人没有应答，被问话的人依旧低着头在地上害怕一样蜷缩着身子。

  
被无视了的肥胖男抬起了脚往地上那人腿上踹了一脚。

  
“随便弄死不就行了！”

  
瘦弱的男人抬起头，刘海下露出了姣好俊秀的面容和平淡而冷冽的眼神。

  
“他？”

  
“......嗯”胖男人似乎是被那眼神给迷住了，气势整个软化了下去。

  
“长得挺漂亮的吧。”被称作瘦狗的男人脸上露出猥琐，带有深意的笑容。

  
“老大的......那个？”

  
“放屁，见都没见过，再说了，老大好这口吗？”

  
“就是，不过还是得等老大来了再说，不知道这个男的什么来头。”一边一个长得像鼬鼠一样的男人小声应和道。

  
“他撞了老大停在那边那辆？”肥胖男露出了同情的目光。

  
地上那个瘦弱男人，静静的保持着沉默，侧着脑袋看着地上的风景，这么近的地板风景也不知道能看出个什么，另外一侧的嘴角微不可见地向上扬了扬。

罗渽民那天闯入的街区处于三个市交界处，归属极其紊乱，属于三不管街区，不死人不管，不是离奇死不管，小打小闹不管，由于长年下来没干过什么好事，见不得人的破事烂事污秽黑暗事件都能从那边传来，走私，毒品，黑市交易等等，所占面积要是足够大，相邻三个市甚至可能会让这个街区直接独立成为一个市。

  
再后来，除了钢精水泥，整个街区的建筑外墙都是坚固的砖石砌出来的，从这个街区去别的地方和过关一样要出示“良民证”，能搬走的“好人”几乎都搬走。

  
相邻几个市干脆在出口每隔百米都设了防护监控，随时防止这个街区内的人进入搞乱，明明是一个街区，却和隔离开了一样，其他地方闻之变色，严重到父母吓孩子都是：你不听话，我就把你扔到那边的程度。

  
黑色的轿车驶到了废工厂最外侧的门岗，放风的小弟经过了身份确认后车子继续前行，明明就是个倒霉鬼撞了老大的人，还需要戒备得不是一般的严格，小弟也是摸不着头脑。

  
罗渽民盯着地板很久，废旧工厂内他在地上的位置几乎见不到光，等到那人一点点靠近，和他说道：“想好怎么赔了？”

  
逆着光，他的视觉还有点适应不过来，那人宛如天神一样的面孔，明明像是拉斐尔，却从身边的人群可以判断出，并非善者。

  
  
他如果没有记错的话，这个人的名字是叫李帝努。

  
  
似乎有些苦恼，但苦恼的时间并不长，他想了想，回道：“把我赔给你，要吗？”

  
  
END


End file.
